Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
by BlueEyesUnderTheFedora
Summary: My interpretation of what the movie will be like. Indiana Jones is captured by Russian communists, and their leader wants to know where a certain relic is located. She thinks Indy will tell her. But what if he doesn't know? full summary inside.
1. Not As Easy As It Used To Be

**Summary:** _(My interpretation of what the movie will be like.) Indiana Jones is captured by Russian communists, and their leader wants to know where a certain relic is located. She thinks Indy will tell her. But what if he doesn't know? When she threatens the lives of Marion Ravenwood and her son, Indy will have to escape rogue Agent Irina Spalko's clutches and try to make it back to the states. As he tries to protect Marion and her son "Mutt", Indiana learns of a an old legend of a Crystal Skull that can find any Holy artifact. The race is on as the three try to recover it before Agent Spalko. But is it too late?_

Indiana regained his composure and stood up. Dozens of soviet soldiers now had thier guns pointed at him, ready to fire. Any other man wouldv'e froze and begged them not to shoot him. But not Indy. Oh, he was too old for this shit. He had seen a lot worse in his life and some brain-washed communists weren't going to scare him. He looked around for his hat, and after he found it he picked it up and nonchalantly placed it on his head again. He smirked at the soldiers that had made a semi-circle around him and Mac. They were watching him like a hawk now. Apparently the whole "damned if your gonna keep me from my hat" routine didn't unnerve them the slightest bit. He turned to see if Mac was okay. Bad idea. He had turned too quickly, and one of the men mistook it as a hostile action. The man started to shout something in Russian that Indy didn't understand, and the other men moved in closer with their guns still pointed at them. Mac raised both of his hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay. Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Okay, now he was getting a little worried.

He looked over to his friend, "I don't suppose you know any Russian do you?"

Mac just shook his head. He looked at Indiana's hip and noticed that his gun and whip were gone. He wasn't sure when that had happened, but now he realized they were probably screwed.

He shook his head, "This ain't gonna be easy."

Indiana saw a woman making her way towards them. Judging that she was probably their leader and she was more than likely about to unleash the fury of hell upon them for no apparent reason, Indy took a deep sigh before saying,

"Not as easy as it used to be."

,

**Hope you liked it so far. Really short, I know, but bear with me! I thought it was a good stopping point. I got this idea after seeing the trailer. It pissed me off because they didn't really reveal much of the storyline. The next chapter will be up soon. But maybe if I get lots of reviews, I'll finish it sooner. (hint, hint) ;)**


	2. Meet Irina Spalko

Irina Spalko stopped in front of the semi-circle of soldiers surrounding Indiana.

_("Lower your weapons.")_

The men lowered their guns and stood back making a path for Agent Spalko. She walked up to Indy and spoke; her thick Russian accent thundering through the still air.

"Dr. Jones. Glad you could make it. Tell me, how was trip?"

Indiana chuckled, "Well, considering I was pretty much bound and gagged in a smelly trunk; I'd say not so bad."

Which, sadly, was true. He had experienced a lot of worse methods of kidnapping in his prime.

"I'll thank you later when I get my gun back."

She laughed a deep throaty laugh that sent a chill racing down Indiana's spine.

_"At least she speaks English."_, he thought to himself, _"But what the hell does she want with me?"_

Mac finally spoke up. His disbelief evident in his voice.

"You two know eachother?"

"No, of course not.", then as an afterthought, " I think I would remember a pretty girl like her."

He was trying to catch her off guard. Maybe he could soften her up a bit, and she would let them off easy. Not a likely occurrence, but it was worth a shot.

But it was no good. She saw right through him.

"Dr. Jones, flattery will get you nowhere. Besides, aren't you a little old to be womanizing?", she started to laugh a little.

Oh this had been so easy about twenty years ago when he was younger. Damn, he wish he had his whip right about now.

"No, my dear professor. I know you from reputation."

She finally withdrew her hands from behind her back, revealing a coiled up rope of leather grasped in her hands.

A look of disbelief and confusion played upon Indiana's face. His whip! How did she get his whip?!

"Surprised to see your old friend?", a smug smirk graced her lips as she said the words.

"How did you get that?", Mac asked. He was starting to speak up as he started to get some of his courage back.

"I have my ways. And I will use them, Dr. Jones, if you do not do what I require of you."

"Which is?"

Irina started to circle him like a vulture as she spoke.

"Providing me with information, Indiana."

Indy's mind was spinning in circles. He wasn't sure where this was going, which made him worry. He liked to stay one step ahead of everyone, but he just couldn't read this woman at all.

"What would you like to know?", he said in a condescending tone.

"Long time ago, you and a woman annihilated the Nazi's plans for world domination by locating the the Ark of the Covenant, and taking it back to America."

She stopped in front of him, "You see, my geography is not so good. So I need to know where exactly in America the Ark is."

Indiana had to laugh in spite of himself. It would've been easier if she had asked him where the Holy Grail was. At least that way he could've told her exactly where it was located. It was buried under the ground of course, but at least he knew that for sure. He didn't know what had happened to the Ark.

"Ya, well if you find it let me know, sweetheart."

He could tell she was taken back by his words. She hadn't really expected an answer like that. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"Ha! Joke's on you. I don't know where the Ark is! After I brought it back to the states, they decided it was too dangerous to display in a museum. So they hid it away somewhere, and _I_ haven't seen it since!"

Irina's breathing started to quicken, as her anger started to rise to dangerous levels. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. After she opened them, it was still apparent in her face how angry she still was, but at least now she had it under control.

"Very well. I guess I will just have to ask the second witness. I believe you know her.", she said the name like she was saying it for the first time, "A Marion Ravenwood?"

Without even thinking, Indy lunged forward at her.

"You son of a...!"

Suddenly the soldiers grabbed his arms and held them behind his back before he could get to her. He struggled against their grasp. His heart was pounding wildly at the thought of this woman hurting Marion.

Irina was surprised at this reaction. So, Marion was _more_ than just a friend to him. She wondered how much this woman meant to him, and decided to torture him a bit more to find out.

"So you do know her. I know her too. Although not personally, I know everything about her; where she lives, where she works," she paused to make sure Indiana was paying attention before saying the rest of her speech, "And I also know that she has a son."

She searched his face and waited for him to catch on. Indy's eyes darted back and forth while his brain tried to register what he had just heard.

_"Marion has a son? Damned if I'll let this woman hurt her or her son. I have to get out of here and find her!"_

His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, but not one of them was, _"He could be my son"_.

Irina was enjoying watching him squirm, sort of like the way a cat watches the life drain out of a mouse before devouring it. She wanted to hurt him more.

"I have to admit, I don't know as much about her son as I do about Marion. But, I do know what collage he attends. And from a few sources, I know that Marion can be quite stubborn. So if I take her son away from her, then maybe...just maybe, she will be willing to tell me what she knows."

"No! You leave her outta this! She doesn't know any more than I do!"

She looked at him for a moment, then turned and spoke to her men in Russian.

( "Put them in the holding cell with their friend. I'm sure they would like to get reacquainted with one another.")

As they were dragging the two men away, Irina pulled Indiana aside and spoke to him in a low voice, "Let's just see how long it takes you to remember what I need to know."

--

**I hope you liked this chapter because frankly, I could picture this whole thing in my head before I wrote it down and I don't think I did it justice. I'm just trying to force myself to write (even when I'm not in the mood) so I will finish this story before the actual movie comes out. Make sure you leave me a review if you read it. It really helps! Oh, and thanks Ravenwood85 for reviewing my first chapter! :)**


	3. I Thought You Were Dead

**A/N: To all my reviewers, THANK YOU! You make me so happy!! XD And to Cafcow who added my story to their story alert list, thank you! I'm so flattered! I'll try to make it worth it! LOL**

The soldiers had tied Indiana's hands together with rope before taking him and Mac to the holding cell. Which was basically just an underground jail, it looked like. He noticed they didn't tie up Mac. Indy figured that they were more scared of him than his friend. He probably didn't pose as much as a threat because he was more willing to coperate with them. They walked down the dark hallway until they came to a small room with bars on it. The underground room looked as though it hadn't been used in quite a while. There were cobwebs and spiders everywhere and Indy was just thankful that Russia wasn't famous for their snakes.

The men opened the cell door and threw them in like yesterday's garbage. Indiana immeadiately jumped back up after hitting the ground. The bars were slammed in his face just as he reached the door.

"You better make yourself scarce when I get outta here!!"

It was then that he realized: A, the men probably didn't understand a word he just said; and B, he wasn't even sure if he _would_ get out of this place. He didn't have his gun _or_ his whip, _and_ he wasn't sure of what he would do even if he _did_ escape.

He sighed and laid his head against the bars, "Damn it."

Out of nowhere a voice was heard towards the back of the cell.

"Don't tell me you're giving up that easily, my boy."

Confusion was ectched unto his face as he turned around to see where the voice had come from. It definately hadn't come from Mac. It was much deeper and raspier. He looked towards his friend who in turn, just shrugged his shoulders. Indiana walked slowly toward the back of the cell. It was much darker towards the rear of the room, but as he looked more closely he could make out a figure sitting in the corner. He had heard that voice somewhere before, hadn't he?

The person looked up at him, and Indy could see fresh bruises and some blood on his temple. The man looked as though he had been there for weeks.

"I thought you would've retired by now, Henry."

He looked at the wounded man with wide eyes.

"No, it can't be," he shook his head in a gesture of disbelief, "I thought you were dead."

_**Meanwhile...**_

One of the men who had locked up Indiana and Mac approached Irina. She was looking at a map with her other men. She didn't even look up.

"Yes?"

The man looked at the map that Agent Spalko had sprawled across the table. He found he couldn't decipher it, so he decided to go ahead and ask his question.

"What if Dr. Jones does not tell us anything? It is possible that he is telling the truth."

"I am aware of that, Pioter."

"Then why keep them here?"

She looked him in the eyes. A smile crept across her lips. A smile one would show when they knew something you didn't.

"Because if Indiana Jones is anything what I expected him to be, it is guarunteed that he'll try to escape. So when he finally does, he will unexpectedly lead us straight to what we are looking for."

The man named Pioter looked at her, confused.

"But how will we know where he is once he's escaped?"

She laughed softly, obviously proud with her master plan.

"Don't you worry about that. I know a certain friend of his, who is not what they seem. Jones trusts this person very much, and is the last person he will expect to betray him. When Indy finds the Ark, _we_ will find the Ark."

**Ba-bum-bummmmm! LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, who do **_**you**_** think the traitor is? I hope it's not **_**too**_** obvious. ; ) And sorry this chapter's a little short, I have to think about where I'm going with this story a little more. I mean I have a genral idea, but I still need to plan this out a little more. : ) Oh and another thing, I did a spell check on this, and guess what? No spelling errors! That's like a first for me!! Yay!!**


End file.
